


Zoro and Aliki

by Glytchy



Category: One Piece, Roronoa Zoro - Fandom
Genre: Battle, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, Violence, blossoming love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoro and Aliki

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone and then forgot about it. So I'm going to just post a few of the things on my phone and yeah.
> 
> Reminder that if you want to see more let me know. Also these are from my phone so any spelling errors or lacking punctuation is cause I suuuuck

Aliki danced to the erotic music, letting her powers arc and weave through the air, twirling in a blur of lightening and beauty she ignored the cheering crowd, making her way up and down the staging area. She only focused on the coins slowly filling her donation chest. She flipped and leapt, dancing with speed, skill and sensuality. The money came easily.

A person suddenly appearing in Aliki's face startled her into stopping, a tall lanky boy with a silly straw hat. He stared, grinning like a imbecile. Aliki glared in return. Waiting. For what she didn't know. Some people were yelling at the straw hat wearing boy. A green haired man wearing three samurai swords, a flame haired girl and a man with a huge nose intruded on her stage. The redhead punching the straw hat boy. Aliki didn't know what they were up to. The punch did nothing to deter straw hat and his intense staring. "What the hell does the creep want?" She asked the swordsman.

Zoro shrugged trying not to stare at the stunning young woman. "Sorry he's kinda crazy.... Might want to run."

"I'm not done dancing. Get off the stage. Tell the kid I'll be glad to remove him myself if he keeps gawking" Aliki cracked her knuckles. The long nose guy snapped his fingers at straw hat. 

The straw hat boy inhaled sharply. "YOU HAVE TO JOIN OUR PIRATE CREW!!! YOU'RE SO AWESOME LIKE A MONSTER!" he bellowed scaring more than a few people.

The redhead girl punched straw hat again. 

Aliki bristled "M...monster?!" She growled throwing her own punch. "Go to hell you shit head!" She punched the green haired man directly in his forehead, gasping, he'd come between her and the rude kid. Her ring cutting his right eyebrow. Aliki gasped in horror, clapping her hands to her mouth, blood pouring down green hairs face. "Oh my gods are you OK?!?" Aliki panicked, darting away she snatched her chest slamming the lid closed, she ran from the stage to her camp. What kind of person did such a thing. He could have lost his eye. She was going to be harassed by the marines again. Damn it!!!!  
They already didn't like her differences, certainly didn't approve her showing off her powers over electricity combined with the dancing. 

What on earth had that straw hat been shouting about?! Joining his crew? Was he a pirate? What could he possibly want with her? Insanity was obviously his middle name. What of the swordsman. He was so fast. He took her punch full on. Didn't even flinch. People didn't just take a punch from her, especially when she was angry. Which she had been. How dare that little bastard call her a monster. There was no way he could know she was born in the grand line. More specifically her parents were and had been leaving their home in the grand line to have their daughter born and raised away from the place. How were they to know she'd be born early and right on the border dividing the grand line and the red line.

 

___________________________________

Zoro faltered on his feet in the battle between himself and Hachi the Octopus man, Aliki's body moved on it's own. In an instant she darted around the lion fish man she'd been facing. Instinct worked her tired aching body, skidding to a stop, her left side lending support to Zoro's damaged body. He foolishly tried shoving her away. 

Aliki cut her orange eyes toward him. The look on her normally sweet face brooked no argument. Her lips were busted, blood flowing freely, a long gash across her left side pulsed blood. Mixing with the blood of Zoro's ravaged chest. Coughing a bit, the younger woman spoke. "I never knew how much I despise fish. Let's kill them all." 

Zoro felt her blood soaking into his skin, it turned his face pomegranate red in a blush. It didn't help the situation feel any less intimate when he noticed she too was blushing. Since they'd met, tension between them had been high. Zoro had thought she'd hated him for no reason. So he didn't force getting to know her. "I say let Sanji stir fry these bastards. Feed the whole village." 

Aliki smiled at that. "Agreed." The two flew into action, bantering with each other and the fishmen of Arlong. Aliki's snow white hair was soaked in blood, a fresh spray hitting her lovely face as she sliced the spines and arms off her opponent. Zoro was a truly stunning sight to behold as he sliced and diced Hachi. 

The villagers gaped in awe. Sanji was a flurry of blinding kicks, pummeling his own opponent mercilessly. The three stronger members of Luffy's pirate crew felled the enemy. Or so they thought. Aliki spit up blood, crawling to argue with Sanji and Zoro. She ignored Sanji blatantly flirting. That blond needed a good beating by her and Nami when this was all over. Finally Sanji took to the water Zoro and Aliki following. Aliki managed to dive in. She'd heard the green haired master swordsman shout but didn't register his words right away, water enveloping her. Claws tearing down her back brought instant understanding. Through the whirls of her blood in the water, she saw Sanji to was under attack. The Lion fishman had his claws digging through her ribs. His gaping maw closed over her upper half. His disgusting tongue trying to aid him swallowing her. The saliva oozing over her face was the final straw to set her going ballistic. 

She told herself she'd apologize to Sanji later if they all survived. Forcing herself to concentrate she summoned her own powers, ones that didn't come from devil fruit, but from having a mother and father born of the Grand Line. The electricity gathered rapidly. She dug her fingers under the fishmans scaly flesh screaming bloody murder as she pushed the deadly volts outward into the Lion fishmans body. Inside and out. The enemy was eviscerated in a cloud of bloody chunks. Her lungs burned begging for air. Breeching the waters surface, Aliki screamed, not realizing the hands pulling her from the waters was Zoro. She stopped screaming and began gasping for air when suddenly Zoro was clutching her in his arms, his fingers twisted in her soaked hair. He was breathing strangely, and Aliki realized it was because he was crying silently. He hugged her tighter. The rest of the world fading away for a moment. Aliki curled her arms around him in return. Neither speaking. Words were for later. Zoro relished their embrace. His heart skipped a beat when she managed to hug him back. 

Sanji broke the waters surface, gasping and gagging for fresh air. His struggle went unnoticed and he himself stared in shock. Zoro and Aliki, embracing openly. In the middle of the battle. Sanji fell on his ass laughing. "So it takes us ALL nearly dying for you two assholes to actually get to first base!?" He wheezed laughter. 

Aliki and Zoro shot apart as if she'd electrocuted him when they remembered precisely where they were. The whistles and catcalls from the villagers served only in turning both Zoro and Aliki lobster red. The moment didn't last however as Sanji's insanely persistent opponent shot out of the water shouting profanity, attempting to once more attack. Sanji kicked and kicked brutal, vicious, unstoppable. Aliki pulled Zoro to his feet. The pair helping each other stand. Their bodies pressed close. Zoro shouted feeling, Aliki torn from his embrace, Arlong had grabbed her ankle, flinging her around, slamming her like a rag doll into walls and ground. There was nothing she could do but shriek in agony. Bones fracturing, shattering. In his empty hand Arlong cupped a palm full of water. Zoro and Sanji bellowed. Their gagging screams deafening. Pain exploded through out their bodies. Then suddenly Arlong stopped, Aliki dangling in his hand, Zoro and Sanji both on the ground. 

Nami had arrived!

"Well well well, welcome back Nami, so good to see you!" Arlong the shark man bellowed with obnoxious laughter. "What are you doing here!?" He cackled


End file.
